


My Secret

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, F/F, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Pearl runs into the temple after Steven finds out, she needs to see someone, to know she did the right thing.





	My Secret

Pearl slipped away, past the burning temple main atrium into a smaller vein, a darker part. She keeled before a panel in the floor, her hands shaking as they always did as she pulled the panel up to reveal her secret. She held the pink diamond in her hands, bringing it to her lips to kiss softly.

“My Diamond.”

She murmured, smiling softly as it pulsed warm in her hands – a greeting without words. She shifted into a more comfortable position.

“He is growing, he has your eyes, your smile.”

She sniffed. Her head bowed, tears falling down sliding off the pink stone.

“He knows, they all do. Soon Greg will as well. I am sorry, I failed you.”

Her eyes widened as the stronger pulse, as if she was mad…at her? No, it came again, she wasn’t mad Pearl slowly realized, Pink was trying to comfort her.

“I am fine, My Diamond, I just – I am sorry it came out this way.”

Pearl’s fingers caressed the smooth stone surface, smiling softly. Her feelings may have shifted, conceding that Greg had won…but she had known Pink since Pearl was first made for her. That tye of love, that type of devotion doesn’t change with the introduction of a fleeting human lover.

Pearl held the stone to her chest, cradling it.

“I love you Rose.”

She whispered, she placed a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping aloud as she felt a five small pulses against her chest. These pulses were warm, almost molten hot.

_~"I love you too Pearl."~_


End file.
